dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Paris
Paris (Parapara) the Parasaurolophus is Zoe Drake's dinosaur. She is voiced by Yuriko Fuchazki in the Japanese version. Statistics Arcade *Species: Parasaurolophus *Name: Paris (パラパラ Parapara) *Meaning of Name: From her ability of dancing by following music rhythm *Owner: Zoe Drake (D-Team) *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Paper *Power: 1600 *Technique: 700 *Attack: **Paper (Critical): 630 **Rock/Scissors: 460 *Types: **Super Counter Type (Japanese 2007 series; Taiwanese Series 2) **Recovery Type (Japanese Happy Set Meal Edition combined card) *Card Rarity: Gold *Altered Forms: DinoTector Paris, Super Paris Availability Like all anime dinosaurs except Black Tyrannosaurus, she was only available in the Japanese and Taiwanese versions, but the cards can be used in the English arcade. *Japanese **2007 2nd Edition (AN03-竜; Super Counter Type) **2007 3rd Edition (AN09-竜; Super Counter Type) **Promo edition (AN11-竜; Super Counter Type) **Non-sale McDonald Happy Set Meal Non-Sale Edition (Combined Card CC-03; combined with character Zoe and 3 Moves: Two Platoon Crush, Emerald Garden, and Metal Wing; Recovery Type) *Taiwanese **Series 2 2nd Edition (AN03-龍; Super Counter Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (AN09-龍; Super Counter Type) ParisJap.jpg|Paris arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) ParisJapback.jpg|Backflip of Paris arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) Paris Card 3.png|Paris arcade card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) ParisTai.jpg|Paris arcade card (Taiwanese S2 2nd Edition) ParisTaiS23rd.jpg|Paris arcade card (Taiwanese S2 3rd Edition) ParisTaiS23rdback.jpg|Backflip of Paris arcade card (Taiwanese S2 3rd Edition) Pariscombinedback.jpg|Backflip of Paris arcade combined card (Japanese McDonald Happy Set Meal Edition) Anime *Attribute: Grass *Owner: Zoe Drake (D-Team) *Debut: Battle at the Pyramids **Appeared In (pet size): TBA **Appeared In (full size): 2-3, 6, 8, 10, 12-16, 18-23, 25-30, 32, 34-35, 37, 39, 42-43, 46, 48-52, 54-56, 57 (summoned, but not directly seen), 58-60, 64-66, 68-70, 72-74, 76-79 *Dinosaurs Defeated: Terry (with Pteranodon and Chomp), Spiny, Tank (through Seismosaurus), Altirhinus (through Seismosaurus), Supersaurus (by defeating Altirhinus), Suchomimus, Black T-Rex (in Super Fusion Move), Shunosaurus, Diceratops, Tuojiangosaurus (with Tupuxuara), Anhanguera (through Tupuxuara), Maximus, Armatus (with Chomp and Ace), Brontikens (with Chomp and Ace) *Armored Form: DinoTector Paris *Other: Paris was found in Alberta, Canada, alongside Ace, and is Zoe's partner and one of the second two D-Team dinosaurs. Of the D-Team's three main dinosaurs, she is the weakest offensively and least-used for battles, despite having some of the strongest Move Cards. She can use her crest to make high-pitched sonic waves to affect her opponents. Move Cards ;Nature's Blessing :Paris heals another dinosaur to their maximum energy! It was Paris' first Move Card, found alongside her card. She could have used it on herself, but never did. ;Metal Wing :Three Pteranodon fly in and slice Paris' opponent with their wings! It was obtained from the card-folio after falling out. In the first season, it was the Move that Paris used the most, often to defeat Spiny. ;Stomping Hammer :Paris leaps into the air and rams the opponent into the ground one, two, three times! It was obtained from the reclaimed card-folio in Escape from Zeta Point, and was only used twice, first to defeat Spiny, and then unsuccessfully against Terry in Carnival of Chaos. It is the only Normal Move Card used in battle by the D-Team. ;Big Foot Assault :Seismosaurus comes and steps on Paris' opponent! It was obtained from a broken Seismosaurus skeleton in The Big Apple Grapple, where it promptly defeated all three Alpha Gang dinosaurs and saved Dr. Owen when he fell off the Statue of Liberty. Despite (or because of) its insta-win power, it was only used twice more before never appearing again. ;Emerald Garden :Paris shoots a ball of grass energy at her opponent that, when it his, springs up into a garden that drains their energy and sends it back to her! Paris' copy of the card had been modified by Dr. Z to be strong enough to defeat Spectral Armor. ;"Spring Awakening" :This "power" was mentioned by Max in Dinosaurs of the Caribbean while talking to Jim about Paris' powers. Nothing more than the name is known about it, nor even if it is an actual Move Card, another name for a known Move, or a non-Move ability (somehow). It is never seen nor is it mentioned again, and no other anime, arcade, TCG, or DS Game Move Card has this same name. Because of this, it is potentially merely a dubbing mistake. ;Ultimate Leaf :While wearing DinoTector Armor, a burst of energy leaves from the ground charge Paris, who charges forward trailing a spiral of energy leaves and rams into her opponent! It was provided by Dr. Z alongside the Element Boosters, it was first used against Diceratops and last against Brontikens. It was also the first Move Card to defeat one of the Spectral Space Pirates' altered dinosaurs (Maximus), though Paris was charged by the Green Cosmos Stone at the time. ;Green Impulse :Paris tosses her opponent into the air, and a group of Tupuxuara fly in and spiral up into them, letting them crash to the ground! Usually, however, only a single Tupuxuara appears and generically swoops at the opponent like in Tupuxuara Dive; Tuojiangosaurus was thrown into the air to get hit by it and was swatted by Paris' tail on the way down; only Gigas was hit properly, though with only 7 Tupuxuara appearing instead of the arcade game's 8. It was obtained after Chomp defeated Shantungosaurus. TCG *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Paper *Power: 800 (700 in DKDS, SAS) (Small form) / 1500 (Battle Mode) *Level: 1 (Small form) / - (Battle Mode) *Life: 0 (Small form) / 3 (Battle Mode) *Card Code: DKTB-087/100, DKTB-088/100, DKAA-087/100, DKAA-088/100, DKBD-087/100, DKBD-088/100, DKBD-098/100, DKDS-087/100, DKTA-087/100, SAS-081/100, DKJC-0??/100 *Card Rarity: Common (Small form; all) / Gold Rare (Battle Mode; DKTB, DKAA), Silver Rare (Battle Mode; DKBD), Colossal Rare (Battle Mode; DKBD) *Other: While she continued having Small forms in every deck, Battle Mode was replaced by Dinotector starting in Dinotector Showdown. Her Jurassic Clash Small form card is Thai-only and unreadably blurry, so its abilities are unknown. A player can only include Paris in their deck if their Character card is Zoe Drake or The D-Team. *Abilities: ;Slash (DKTB, DKAA, DKBD, DKDS) :You can only Dino Slash "Paris (Battle Mode)" by placing it on top of this Dinosaur. ;Hitter (DKTB) :During your turn, when one of your other Dinosaurs battles, you can send this Dinosaur to your discard pile. If you do, use this Dinosaur's Rock-Paper-Scissors icon to decide which Dinosaur has to use a Move first. ;Assist (DKAA) :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur from your hand, all of your other Special Dinosaurs in play gain +200 Power until the end of the turn. (You can only use 1 Assist ability per turn.) ;Boost: Wind (DKBD) :If you have a Wind Dinosaur in play when you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, draw 1 card. ;On (DKDS, DKTA, SAS, DKJC) :If your Turn Counter is 4 or higher, you can Dino Slash "Paris (Dinotector)" by placing it on top of this Dinosaur. ;Assistance (DKTA) :Grass Special Dinosaurs can use this card as a Super Move that gives +500 Power. ;Assistance (SAS) :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, you can reveal your hand. If you do and there are no Dinosaurs, choose a Special Dinosaur from your deck and put it into your hand. Then, shuffle your deck. ;Master (Battle Mode) (DKTB, DKAA) :This Dinosaur can use all Grass Super Moves. ;Revival (Battle Mode) (DKTB) :When this Dinosaur uses a Super Move and wins the battle, you can Dino Slash a Dinosaur from your discard pile. ;Loyal (Battle Mode) (DKAA) :While your Character is face up, this Dinosaur's Power is 1700. ;Master (Battle Mode) (DKBD) :When this Dinosaur uses a Fusion Move, it gains an extra +300 Power. Parasaurolophus - Paris TCG Card 2-DKAA.jpg|Paris TCG card (DKAA) Parasaurolophus - Paris TCG Card 3-DKBD.jpg|Paris TCG card (DKBD) Parasaurolophus - Paris TCG Card 4-DKDS.png|Paris TCG card (DKDS) Parasaurolophus - Paris TCG Card 5-DKTA (French).jpg|Paris TCG card (DKTA) g1paris081-100-paris.jpg|Paris TCG card (SAS, French) DKJC Paris TCG card.png|Paris TCG card (DKJC, Thai) Parasaurolophus - Paris Battle Mode TCG Card 2-DKAA-Gold.jpg|Paris (Battle Mode) TCG card (DKAA) Parasaurolophus - Paris Battle Mode TCG Card 3-DKBD-Silver.png|Paris (Battle Mode) TCG card (DKBD) Parasaurolophus - Paris Battle Mode TCG Card 4-DKBD-Collosal.png|Paris (Battle Mode) Colossal Rare TCG card (DKBD) DS Game *Attribute: Grass *Other: Paris can be accessed by using a specific code on the Stone Circle after beating Dr. Z and his Tyrannosaurus, Mapusaurus, and Saurophaganax. Character Design Name Paris' Japanese name, Parapara, is an allusive pun on to the word "Para Para," a popular type of synchronized group dance in Japan that was also used in the Japanese openings and endings. Zoe gives her this name because her fondness for dancing to music, seen in all the times she can be found singing to music. In the English dub, Zoe gives her the name Paris. The name is a pun on her species name, Parasaurolophus. By coincidence, her name is also an allusion to the city of Paris, France, where the D-Team would go soon after to retrieve a dinosaur. Etymology At the beginning of Dinosaur King's airing in the US, Paris' name was often disputed by fans regarding how it was spelled (mainly the reason was lack of information on the character's name at the time). Because her name is a pun on Parasaurolophus, and the given insight in Battle at the Pyramids, some fans thought the name was spelled Par''as'' instead of Par''is''. However, the 4Kids website confirmed that it was spelled "Paris". Personality Relationship with Zoe Anime Paris' card was found by Dr. Owen alongside Ace's and their first Moves at a dig site in Alberta, Canada, in Battle at the Pyramids, from which it was shipped to the D-Lab in Japan, allowing Zoe to teleport with Rex to Giza, Egypt, and assist Max against the Alpha Gang. After this, she becomes a decently-used dinosaur, being summoned in almost as many episodes as Ace, but the least offensively-based fighter of the D-Team, entering the main battle less often and for less time than Ace. When she does battle, she mostly ends up using her Grass Move Cards to summon other dinosaurs to fight for or with her, like Pteranodon from Metal Wing and Seismosaurus from Big Foot Assault; it is through them that she acquires most of her dinosaur defeats. She also occasionally uses Nature's Blessing to heal other dinosaurs instead of fighting herself or uses her sonic call to affect things from the sidelines. When she is forced into combat directly, she often relies on tanking hits or simply ramming the enemy (which has proven able to beat Spiny). The only directly offensive Move she possesses is Stomping Hammer, which is only used twice, once successfully. Through her tendency to stay out of battles, she racks up the fewest wins among the D-Team, only ever defeating Spiny (several times) and a starved Suchomimus alone and without Assist Moves, and even Metal Wing is rarely the decisive blow against foes outside the Alpha Gang. She is also either defeated or left helpless several times and was once defeated when her only damage was from being a cushion for Chomp thrown by Neck Crusher, suggesting she has the lowest stamina among the D-Team. In Dinosaur War!, she helps fight the Black T-Rex with a small army of other dinosaurs, using Nature's Blessing (for some reason) in the Super Fusion Move that eventually defeats it. Like the other dinosaurs, she is taken with Dr. and Mrs. Ancient, Rex, and the Alpha Gang back to the future aboard the Backlander… Mesozoic Meltdown …but they are forced back to the present by the attacking Space Pirates, reuniting Paris with Zoe and the D-Team. When the timeship flies uncontrollably to the Late Cretaceous Period trying to follow the Pirates, she is summoned alongside Ace to stop the Alpha Gang from summoning Spiny and Tank to capture wild dinosaurs. In the second season, she again gets used almost as often as Ace but begins taking direct roles in combat more often than before, in both solitary and team situations. She uses Metal Wing far less often and never uses Nature's Blessing, but gains Emerald Garden and Ultimate Leaf along with her DinoTector form, which is a decent part of the reason for her greater battle success. She also acquires Green Impulse with Tupuxuara after the defeat of Shantungosaurus, which supplements Metal Wing's decline in appearances. Despite her increased usage and stamina, she still often falls into the background and takes part in relatively few dinosaur defeats, only beating Shunosaurus and Diceratops herself, and Tuojiangosaurus and Anhanguera with Tupuxuara; she was the first to defeat a Space Pirate main dinosaur, Maximus, but she was powered up by swallowing the Green Cosmos Stone at the time. She was also defeated several times, falling to Yangchuanosaurus, Shantungosaurus, a controlled Genie, and once to Maximus. Along with the other main dinosaurs, she takes part in the battle against the Dark Pterosaur in Fate of the Cosmos, using Emerald Garden in a Fusion Move to help break through its outer shell and inside defeat Armatus and Maximus, and then helping defeat Brontikens with Ultimate Leaf. However, because she'd been summoned by Seth's copied Stones to take part, she was forever locked from being summoned pet-sized again. Last seen with Zoe atop the broken Backlander in a Mesozoic-simulating projection, she and the other dinosaurs were again taken back to the future with Rex, the Ancients, and the Alpha Gang, this time on the recovered Space Pirate's ship. Trivia *Zoe's arcade comments: **Original: 長いとさかがキュートでしょ。わたしの教えた歌をじょうずにハミングだってできるのよ！ **Translation: Her long crest is cute. She can even hum the song I taught! *As stated above, Paris is the only dinosaur in the D-Team to use a Normal Move Card, Stomping Hammer, in battle. (Chomp used Tag Team, but he wasn't battling.) *Paris is the first dinosaur to defeat one of the Spectral Space Pirates' altered dinosaurs (in her case, Maximus), and the only one to do so alone while surviving the battle (Terry and Gigas defeated each other at once, and all other times were combo attacks). However, she was charged by the power of a Cosmos Stone at the time. *She is the only main dinosaur not to beat a dinosaur that is strong to her Element; in her case, Wind Dinosaurs. However, she was also never defeated by one (though her involvement in the fight with Meg was going poorly). *Paris is one of the dinosaurs that has fought some of her relatives (such as Maiasaura and Shantungosaurus). *Despite being a female, Paris has a crest that looks more like that of the popular perspective of a "standard" male Parasaurolophus (likely because it was the standard species model used for the arcade and thusly was transferred over to the anime unaltered). There is also no visible sexual dimorphism (other than slight size variants, which might partly reflect age) in scenes when herds of the same type of dinosaur are seen. **This is actually supported by fossil evidence, however, as all Parasaurolophus with shorter curved crests are classified as a distinct species, P. cyrtocristatus, that is only found in rocks older than any longer-crested individuals, supporting their being a species as opposed to a gender. *Paris can use her crest as a weapon. Her call has been used several times to stun or distract an opponent, even causing a cave-in that defeats Spiny. *Despite not being as powerful and Chomp, Paris has been able to defeat all three Alpha Gang Dinosaurs with just one Move Card (Big Foot Assault). *Given how her voice in the dub is slightly similar to that of Max's voice, it's possible that Paris could be voiced by Veronica Taylor. *Paris seems to be the weakest physically of the group. This is suggested in the episode Child's Play, as when Paris saves Chomp from falling by jumping between him and the wall, she immediately turns back into her card when she had only been sitting on the sidelines. *In the Black Dinosaur Rampage (DKBD) card series, there is a misprint on her Battle Mode card. It says the scene shown on the card is from "Ep. 39 - Mythical Mix Up". While the scene is from Episode 39, that episode is actually Beast or Famine. *Sometimes during her entrances and when she does "Nature's Blessing", her roar from the Japanese version can be heard. As such, her Japanese roar can be heard the most out of any other dinosaur in the English dub. *Although Parasaurolophus, like other hadrosaurs, was capable of standing bipedally, Paris' chibi form is only shown as walking quadrupedally. Gallery Paris 1.jpg|Paris being summoned (Series 1) Paris 2.jpg|Paris being summoned (Series 2, with clouds) File:D-Team_Zoe_Paris_Reese.jpg|Paris with Zoe and Reese Paris sonic wave B.jpg|Paris using her high-pitched call as a weapon Paris (Dinotector Armor) 1.jpg|Paris with DinoTector applied dsfrdshfj.jpg|Paris singing Zoe_Drake_Dinosaur_King-00234_zpsc4e89aca.png|Paris being summened by Zoe Paris nagoya.jpg|Paris on NagoyaTV dinosaur-king-meadow-egg-colossal-foil-card-135468039.jpg|Paris featured on the Meadow Egg TCG card Emerald Garden TCG Card (German).jpg|Paris featured on the Emerald Garden TCG card paris1.jpg|Paris just before transformation paris2.jpg|Paris' arcade introduction Paris.jpg|Paris Wallpaper paris-dinosaur-king-9843198-1024-768.jpg|Full-sized Paris wallpaper Parasaurolophus.jpg|Full-sized Paris wallpaper Category:D-Team Category:Grass Dinosaurs Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:TCG Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Nicknames